


I Can Feel You There

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gentle Sex, M/M, Memories, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sam and Dean have sex after Sam gets him at Lisa’s is…not what Sam expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel You There

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for and submitted to kansaskissedlips and originally posted [here](http://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/post/124703514831/the-first-time-sam-and-dean-have-sex-after-sam).
> 
> My interpretation of soulless!Sam is still pretty similar to [What You Need to Hear](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1987510), but in this version the boys were already having sex before Swan Song.
> 
> The title is inspired by one of my favorite [Soulless!Sam vids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpypJ0WOPBo&index=96&list=LLjdlfa_wXu-V9lG6-HB-gHg).

The first time Sam and Dean have sex after Sam gets him at Lisa’s is…not what Sam expected. He remembers their sex from before he went to hell, and usually it was some combination of rough and athletic, unless one of them was seriously injured. The first night he got Dean alone he’d been expecting to wrestle to decide who would top and then just enough lube to slick the way before pounding his brother’s ass—or having his own ass pounded, he was fine either way.

He was not expecting this. Dean’s kissing him carefully, almost chastely, touching him gently, like Sam might break or disappear at any moment. And Sam’s thrown enough that he just goes with it. They’re both naked, and if Dean wants to take his time to kiss and lick and worship every inch of Sam’s body, well, it’s not like Sam’s going to object.

By the time Dean gets to Sam’s dick Sam has entered this weird, surreal, headspace. Every part of him feels hypersensitive. He’s vaguely aware that normally he would be getting impatient by now, goading Dean to get the show on the road, one way or another, but he’s caught in the physical sensations and a memory just on the edge of his awareness of the last time sex had been like this.

Sam is so relaxed that he almost doesn’t notice when the first of Dean’s lubed fingers enters him. He feels his hips rolling gently, pushing up into Dean’s mouth and then back onto his fingers, pleasure gradually building until it’s too much and not enough all at once.

“Please. Please. Please.” He moans the words, not even completely sure what he’s asking for.

“Shhh. I’ve got you.” Dean kisses Sam’s mouth gently and then lines himself up and slides smoothly in.

Sam shivers and clutches at Dean’s back as his brother bottoms out. Dean leans his forehead against Sam’s, and for a quiet moment they just share space and breath.

Then Dean begins to move—a slow in and out that seems to press just a little deeper each time. Sam presses up to meet him, lost in the sensation: his brother’s scent, his brother’s warmth, his brother’s voice whispering “Mine. Sam, my Sammy. Never going to let you go.”

As his orgasm slowly builds within him, it suddenly hits Sam why this feels so familiar—it’s an echo of the first time they had sex after Cold Oak, after the first time he died. He remembers the taste of salt, and when he looks he finds tears in the corners of Dean’s eyes. The memory of everything he’d felt then collides with everything he is feeling now and sets off a chain reaction. His orgasm hits him with a strength he hasn’t felt since before he jumped into the cage, leaving him with a sense of total release and relaxation, even as Dean comes as well and slumps down on top of him.

Sam savors the sensation for as long as he can, but then the memories grow distant and he becomes aware of the stickiness and discomfort of Dean sprawled on top of him. He uses his thumb to wipe the moisture from below Dean’s eye.

“Heh. Dean Winchester cries his way through sex.”

Dean looks at him oddly, then slowly pulls away and goes to get a washcloth to clean them up.

Sam smiles. This was not what he had expected, but it’s good—this is good. He has his brother back and things feel…not quite right, but closer than they have in a long, long time.


End file.
